


Questions

by ancalime8301



Series: Legacy [9]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-22
Updated: 2003-07-22
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo has questions, and while Elrond is an excellent healer, some things are solely a woman's domain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

"I have questions."

"And I might have answers." Amused, the Lord of Rivendell looked down at the hobbit who was trying so hard to not look nervous as he gazed up to meet the elf's eyes. "Would you like to go somewhere more private?"

Frodo nodded enthusiastically as he uneasily looked over his shoulders for anyone who might be listening. Elrond escorted him to the same tent they had used the day before, and ushered him inside. Before following Frodo in, he beckoned to Sam, who was following his master but trying not to look like he was. Sam sheepishly entered the tent as Elrond held open the door, then proceeded inside himself. Frodo had sat upon the cot, his back to the door and Elrond, and was startled when Sam sat next to him.

"He was following you," Elrond informed Frodo with a smile as he gracefully seated himself upon a low stool before the fidgeting hobbit. "And I believe you will feel more comfortable with the subject matter with him by your side."

Frodo shot a glance at Sam before returning his gaze to his clasped hands in his lap and giving a small nod.

"Now, what is on your mind?"

Frodo opened and closed his mouth several times before any words came out, and when they did, it was in a rush of questions. "Wh-what is it going to be like? When will th-the baby come? Will it hurt? What is going to happen to me between now and then? What about afterward? …"

Elrond held up a hand to halt the barrage of questions. "Calm down, Frodo. Now, one thing at a time. The baby will likely come in early March, if you carry it to term." He held Frodo's gaze. "I will not lie to you, Frodo; the birthing is often very painful, but there are things you can do to prepare yourself for the pain." Frodo's eyes widened, and Elrond assured, "You have time yet to consider such things. Do not worry overmuch."

"I can tell you some of the changes that will occur in your body as the babe grows, but I have not the experience to tell you how it will feel." He paused, then instructed, "Lie back a moment, Frodo."

He did as he was told, though wondered what it was all about. The elf perched on the edge of the cot next to Frodo's knees and gently touched Frodo's stomach, letting his hand rest upon a small rise just below the hobbit's waist. "This is where the babe is resting. It is still quite small, but is already beginning to make itself apparent. As it rapidly grows, your body will accommodate it by expanding outward. I trust you have seen pregnant females in the past," Frodo nodded at this assertion. "And so it will likely be with you. In the next month or two you will need to have some new clothing made to allow room for the babe as it grows, for you will have outgrown these."

Frodo looked a bit panicked at this, and Elrond comforted him by saying, "Do not worry Frodo; the growth will be gradual, so you will have time to adjust both with your clothing and in how you carry yourself."

Elrond helped Frodo sit back up and stood. "I am sorry I cannot tell you more about how it will feel, but there is someone you could ask. Shall I call her in?"  
Frodo nodded hesitantly, puzzled over who he was referring to. By the time he realized, it was too late to retract his agreement, and he flushed in embarrassment.

So Frodo was by no means surprised when Galadriel entered the tent and sat upon the stool in front of him. Sam, on the other hand, hadn't realized Elrond was talking about the Lady, so he gaped in shock as she entered, before getting a hold of himself and snapping his mouth closed.

Galadriel smiled reassuringly at them both before placing a hand lightly upon Frodo's knee, imparting some calm and composure to the abashed hobbit. "Frodo, do not be ashamed or embarrassed," she said gently. "I will gladly answer any questions you ask of me."

Frodo met her eyes reluctantly, blushing furiously. "Wh-what does it feel like?" he asked softly.

"It depends on which part you are asking about," she said with a smile.

"Any of it. All of it. I… I'm just so overwhelmed," Frodo confessed.

"A portion of the feelings overcoming you are due to the changes taking place in your body as it adjusts to provide for the child. I do not doubt that you have noticed your emotions are highly variable and can change in an instant," she supplied, and Frodo nodded. He had certainly noticed it, and secretly wondered if he were going mad. Perhaps the loss of the Ring had affected him more than they'd thought… but Galadriel dismissed that notion.

"It is perfectly normal, Frodo," she assured him. "Pregnancy brings mood swings; it is inevitable. " She shook her head in amusement as a memory from long ago surfaced. "It will pass with time, though sometimes not until after the birth. But rest assured, you are not going mad."

She paused a moment before continuing. "It will not be long before you will be able to feel the child move inside of you. The feeling will be slight at first, but will strengthen as the babe grows, and may become painful if it kicks in a bad spot. This too is normal, and you will become accustomed to it ere long.

"As you near your time, the weight of the child may become uncomfortable, and cause strain in your back and legs. Alas, this cannot be avoided, though I am certain Elrond has measures he will use to ease you." Galadriel exchanged a look with Elrond over Frodo's head, Elrond nodding imperceptibly.

The Lady continued her instruction. "The birth, yes, it is painful and difficult. But at the end you will hold in your arms the child you carried, and that joy alone is worth the suffering that preceded it." Her gaze grew distant as her mind relived an experience long ago. Removing herself from the past, she saw with a smile that Elrond was thinking of the same person, though under rather different circumstances.

Frodo also looked deep in thought, while Sam just looked dazed, still trying to comprehend that the Lady was discussing childbearing with his master.

Galadriel cleared her throat softly, and Frodo's attention returned to her. "Do other matters trouble you?"

Slowly, Frodo shook his head. He couldn't seem to pull a single coherent thought from the muddle that was his brain, much less a decent question for her.

"I remain at your service should you require more information," she assured him as she rose and exited the tent.


End file.
